Shh!
by wowstars
Summary: It's so easy to be her lover, because she's a woman. Who's gonna suspect the two straightest chicks in Manchester?


**Hey!:) Just a little plotless Janet/Rachel story for when I have writers' block on Blue Room, because I ship them _wayyy_ too much ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**N xxx**

* * *

_Song for this chapter:** I Kissed a Girl - Jill Sobule**_

* * *

"Thanks for this, Jan. It'll just be till I get back on my feet," Rachel drags her last suitcase through the door to Janet's spare room and gets flashback to the last time she'd stayed here. Nick bloody Savage. She immediately pushes that scummy bastard to the back of her mind.

"It's fine, you can stay as long as you want. It'll be nice to have some company now Mum's gone back home. And Tasie and Elise are on school residential trips this week," Janet smiles, standing in the doorway. "Do you want a brew?"

"Ta, that'd be lovely," Rach replies.

"Ok, I'll wait for you downstairs." Janet leaves as Rachel flops down onto the bed. She sighs, her wet hair stuck to her face. She reaches into her pocket for her phone but then remembers it's not there. That had been lost. Along with her purse, handbag and car keys.

Her shower had been leaking for days. It had never crossed her mind to get a plumber. But then one night she sits down to watch telly and all of a sudden it's in her kitchen, raw sewage trickling down from the hole in the ceiling where it had appeared from. She had tried to recover her phone but had failed. So she turned off her water supply, chucked as much stuff as she could get to into a couple of suitcases and walked to Janet's.

The sound of the kettle whistling alerted Rachel that it was time to go downstairs. She opens one of her suitcases and grabs a hair tie off the handle of her hairbrush, tying her hair up in a bun before jogging downstairs.

Janet is in the sitting room with a tray of tea and biscuits. Rachel sits down next to her on the sofa, grabbing a mug and tucking her legs beneath her.

"Thanks Jan," she smiles, taking a sip.

"Is there anything you want on TV?" Janet says, turning it on.

"Nah," Rachel replies, dunking her digestive in her tea.

"Ok, there's a program on I'd like to watch, if you don't mind."

"Sure. Why would I mind? It's your house," Rach laughs. Janet smiles at her and flicks the channel, sitting back on the sofa as the opening titles begin.

Rachel almost chokes on her biscuit at the opening scene. There is a woman and another woman, both stark naked, squirting creams and yogurts all over each other and moaning and screaming wildly.

"Jesus Janet! What is this?" Rachel splutters, and Janet can't help but giggle at her reaction.

"It's a drama about lesbians in Glasgow. It's good," she laughs.

"It's a bit… graphic," Rach murmurs, try her hardest not to look.

"Homophobe," Janet folds her arms.

"Perv," Rachel fires back. They catch each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

Janet turns her attention back to the TV, but Rachel can no longer concentrate. Why is Janet watching this? What would draw her to this sort of program? Maybe she's... No. She's seeing Andy. Don't be daft Rach. But still, Rachel couldn't stop herself being a little suspicious.

"So, um, how are you and Andy getting on?" She tries her best to sound casual, but fails miserably.

"Oh, I'm not seeing him anymore."

"Aw, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just don't think he's right for me," Janet says a little too quickly. And this doesn't go unnoticed by Rachel. She feels her heart speed up. She can't believe she is feeling like this. She had always been attracted to her friend, but never this bad. She takes a gulp of her tea, trying to calm herself down. Her head was spinning and she was becoming more and more aware of how close they were on the sofa.

"How's Sean?"

"Uh, fine. I'm not really sure about him."

"Why? He seems a good lad."

"Yeah, he's just a bit… I don't know. Keen."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"He's just too pushy. I mean I've only been seeing him a month and he's already on about marriage. He won't take no for an answer."

"Tell him to do one then."

"I have. He still won't." Rachel chuckles nervously. She turns her attention to the TV, wanting to change the subject.

"So who are these two then?"

"They're roommates. That one really fancies the other. I think they'll end up together eventually."

Wrong answer.

Tonight, technically, Rachel and Janet were roommates.

Rachel can't help herself. She aches with longing and has to find out if Janet feels the same. It's a good job she hadn't had any alcohol as she'd be on top of her by now!

"So..." Rachel starts slowly, twirling a bit of her hair between her fingers. "Have you um- ever been with a girl?"

Janet is surprised by this question. "No," she answers quickly. As seconds of silence pass she decides to trust her friend and open up a little more. "Well, I've never actually dated a girl. But I do quite like the idea of being in a relationship with a woman. No big smelly snoring man to put up with." She chuckles. "Have you?"

"No. But I do think about it sometimes," Rachel confesses. "I think the only reason I've never explored it more is because my mother left and I guess I'm scared if I get close to a woman again they'll run off and leave me." Rachel sighs.

"I don't think that would happen," Janet says softly. "Most people aren't like that."

"I'm not too sure. It's just hard for me to believe, that's all."

Janet smiles sympathetically. "If you do find a woman you really like, just go for it. You can't let it go; they could be perfect for you. You can't let your mum ruin that."

Rachel nods slowly. Now this was an opportunity if ever there was one. "What could I say to them- the person I'm interested in - to let them know how I'm feeling? I mean, I don't want to ruin anything. They might not feel the same." She gazes into her friend's eyes, her heart beating so hard she wondered if she could hear it.

"Um, I don't know. Just say it. Or ask them out or something," Janet speaks softly.

The closing titles of the program roll onto the screen, breaking the spell between them. Janet stands up. "Right, I'm off to bed. Make yourself at home; I'm sure you can find anything you need."

"It's alright, I'm gonna get some kip now too." Bugger. Missed fucking chance. Now she'd be up all night running through the 'what-ifs' in her head and getting all annoyed at herself.

She follows Janet up the stairs and they mutter a quick 'goodnight' to each other and go their separate ways.

* * *

Rachel tosses and turns. No matter how much she tries, she couldn't sleep. She stares up at the ceiling and sighs. She thinks about going and having a chat with Janet, but she would probably be asleep now. Janet. She had always known she was attracted to her, but simply put that down to having respect for her. But now it was stronger. Whenever Janet entered her mind her insides turned to jelly, her stomach flipped and her lips never failed to curl up into a smile. She had never felt like this before. Not even with Nick.

Rachel looks up at the clock on the wall. 2:34am. I need to get to sleep. She slips out of bed and across to her suitcase, rummaging about for her iPod, trying her hardest to be quiet.

"Rach?" Janet knocks at the door.

"Yeah?" Rachel calls. Shit. I've woke her up.

Janet opens the door a bit and pops her head around it. "You alright?"

"Just looking for my iPod. I can't sleep. Sorry I woke you."

"Oh. Don't worry, I can't sleep either. Why do you need your iPod if you're trying to get to sleep?" Janet asks. She always made sure her daughters left their iPods downstairs when they went to bed, as she knew they would never get any sleep if they had them in their rooms at night.

"Music. Helps me sleep," Rachel says, smiling, feeling around in her other suitcase for it.

"Ah," Janet smiles. "I might have to invest in one of them then. Or nick Tasie's." She chuckles.

"You can listen too is you like?" Rachel asks, and her stomach flips as she realises what she has just proposed.

A pause.

"Yeah, ok then," Janet says softly, holding eye contact. Rachel was surprised her legs were still holding her up. Her insides and twisting and turning with excitement and love for the woman standing in front of her. She looks away as her fingers close around the cool metal of her iPod and she pulls it out of the suitcase along with her earphones.

"Do you want to sleep in my room? Somehow I don't think we're both gonna fit on that single bed," Janet says. Her voice is cheery, but Rachel can hear the nerves creeping through. They both know what is coming now.

Rachel just nods and follows Janet through to her bedroom.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess," Janet says quietly. "Shit!" She yells as her toe collides with the metal frame of her bed.

"You alright Jan?" Rachel asks, an arm automatically snaking around the older woman's shoulders.

"Just stubbed my toe," she groans as she looks down in the dim light of her bedside lamp to see blood oozing out of her foot.

"I'll get you a bandage," Rachel says. "Top cupboard in the kitchen?"

"Yeah," Janet winces. Rach rushes downstairs and appears moments later with an alcohol wipe, bandage and some micro porous tape. She guides Janet to sit on the edge of the bed and crouches down to see to her wound.

As Rachel gently dabs the blood away, she becomes aware of how close they were. She was less than a metre away from Janet's lips, and if she looked up, and she had to try extremely hard not to do so, she would probably be able to see the top of her friend's thighs under her small nightie.

She delicately wraps the bandage around Janet's toe and tapes it in place.

Rachel gathers up the empty packaging and stands up, putting it in the bin on the other side of the room.

"Help is up then Rach," Janet smiles over at her. Rachel goes back to Janet and holds out a hand to her, pulling her up.

Their lips crash together.

Rachel had no idea who had started it, or how it had happened. She didn't care. All she could think about was Janet's mouth hot on hers. Her arms slide around Janet's waist and Janet's hands grasp the back of Rachel's neck, pulling her closer. Rachel runs her tongue across Janet's bottom lip, moaning softly as her colleague parts her lips, granting her entry. Janet's pulls Rachel's hair free and runs her fingers through her soft waves. Rachel's hands gently massage the flesh of Janet's hips as she fights the urge to go lower.

Janet pulls back, breathing heavily and grinning. Rachel smiles back, resting her forehead on Janet's, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. It felt so… right. Stood here, their bodies pressed close, breath hot on each other's faces. The feeling of Janet's breasts pressed against her own, her hair soft between her fingers, her soft pink lips.

Gently, Rachel presses her lips to Janet's once more. Janet responds hungrily, spinning them round and sitting Rach on the bed. She straddles her, their bodies pressed impossibly close, tongues battling, hands exploring, hips grinding. It was heavenly. The feeling was indescribable. Rachel felt like she was flying.

The kiss is broken as Rachel lifts Janet's nightie over her head, and Janet begins her kiss and nibble at Rachel's neck, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Janet's fingers make quick work of unbuttoning Rach's nightshirt and they fall back onto the bed, moving together like clockwork. It was so perfect; neither wanted this to ever end.

* * *

They settle down in each other's arms, their breathing slowly returning to normal, legs still entwined.

"You filthy mare," Rachel whispers into Janet's hair, grinning.

"It's always the quiet ones," Janet chuckles.

"I thought you'd never been with a woman before?"

"I haven't."

"Then where'd you learn all that!" Rachel laughs, tenderly running her fingers through her friend, and now lover's hair.

"I didn't learn it anywhere; I guess I just knew what to do. I did to you what feels good to me. Simple."

"I didn't think of it like that," Rachel smiles, squeezing Janet in her arms. Janet looks up into her eyes and presses her lips to Rachel's.

"Night," she says softly.

"Night," Rachel whispers back.

And they sleep.


End file.
